Emma Lord
|tribes = |place = 2nd Voted Out (19/20) |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 8 |season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 15th Voted Out (4/18) |challenges2 = 0 |votesagainst2 = 9 }} is the 2nd Voted Out from and the 15th Voted Out from . During the tribe selection on day one, Emma Lord was the last woman picked onto her eventual tribe, New Amsterdam. Before she was picked, she exclaimed "I want to do a confessional now." After her tribe lost the first challenge, Emma decided to vote against the tribe and vote with her friend, Zen Kulchitsky. She and Zen were the only two players to vote for Spicy, while Zen received the remainder of the votes, putting Emma squarely on the bottom of the tribe. The next round, following another New Amsterdam loss, the entire tribe was planning on voting Emma out. While casting votes, Josh Swain told Emma that she was being voted out. During her voting confessional, Lord seemed emotionally distraught at the idea that she would be voted out soon. After receiving the boot, Lord placed a curse on the New Amsterdam tribe before promptly exiting the tribal council area. New Amsterdam went on to lose the next two challenges, where it is believed by some to be by the powers of "the curse of Emma." Survivor Northeastern: Season 3 Voting History Coming into Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing, producers felt that Emma deserved a second chance at the game she played so miserably two seasons prior. A year older and wiser, it was believed that Emma would tone down her personality and play more reserved than she had before. Of the four returning players that season, Emma by far had the worst showing in her previous season, being the only one of the four to not make the merge. On day 1 of the season, after Azure had elected to pick fellow returnee Lexi Cassano over her, Emma was placed onto the Charybdis tribe. Almost immediately it was apparent that Emma had not changed her ways, as evidenced by when she told her tribe to not select Conor Clark because he was a snake. Comments like this began to worry some of the members of her tribe as being someone volatile and untrustworthy. After losing the first challenge, Emma met up with the other four returnees and accidentally told them she had received a legacy advantage in her buff. This advantage could only be played at either the final six or the final ten tribal council. She began forming an alliance with fellow returnee Alex Sharp and also with Jason Hirsch. This threesome was certainly a wild one, with personalities flying all over the place. Somehow, this threesome and the rest of the tribe agreed when they unanimously voted out April in round 1. At the next challenge, Emma volunteered herself to do the slide puzzle. After struggling very much with the puzzle, Emma was forced to switch out with Zaid Khan, who then completed the puzzle shortly thereafter. Luckily, Charybdis went on to win the challenge, otherwise Lord might have been the next to go that round. The following round, Charybdis lost tribal immunity, and most of the tribe was considering voting either Emma or fellow ally Jason out of the tribe. The tribe ended up on Jason, simply by the fact that he was even more volatile than Lord. Lord, feeling overall vulnerable and targeted, decided to give her legacy advantage to Lauren Aquino. At the swap, Emma was put onto Azure as the sole original Charybdis member, along with Conor Clark, Caitlyn Ark, Andy Brady, and Dana Gajewski. After winning one challenge, the tribe went to tribal council the next round, where it had seemed obvious that Lord would be the target. However, moments before tribal council, Clark met up with Lord and after an honest conversation, he believed the tribe was better off keeping her and booting Azure outcast Gajewski. Clark's alliance agreed, and Dana was voted out 3-2 that round. On Kirby, Lauren had been voted out, and now Emma's original Legacy Advantage was given to Zaid. By that time, the original Azure idol had been played at another tribal council, which meant a new one had been planted on campus. This was first found by Sharp, and given that he was not allowed to take it, he planted a fake super idol in its place, along with the real idol. Then, Ece Bapcum and Khan saw this, and alerted Emma that she needed to pick it up immediately in order to save herself at the next tribal council. After being forced to go to tribal council yet again, Emma was almost certain that she was being voted out despite her conversations with Clark and Ark. At tribal, she played the real Azure idol on herself, and much to everyone's shock, it was legitimate. Andy had received the majority of votes that round, not Lord, and he went home by a vote of 3-0*. Shortly after tribal, Lord, Clark, and Ark celebrated the fact that they thought they were in possession of a super idol. At the next challenge, it was down to Emma for Azure and Emerson Campbell for Kirby. Campbell was in a tough spot on her tribe, and in an effort to keep all of his allies safe, Clark suggested that Campbell drop out of the challenge and that he would gift her the super idol so that she could save herself that round. Lord agreed, and gave Campbell the super idol, however it was found out at tribal council that it was indeed fake, and Campbell was voted out. The next round, the tribes merged. Going into the merge, Emma could have decided to go back to her original Charybdis allies (Bapcum, Khan, Milo Baker, and Ghalia Belmrah), but decided to stick with Conor and Azure, given that he went out of his way to save her time after time. The first two votes of the merge, Lord voted with the majority, however due to idol plays, Clark and ally Chase Preston were voted off. When voting at voting confessionals, Lord would plant rocks and cast spells to ensure that the spirits were on her side. Despite her allies being voted off one by one, Lord stuck true to her alliance of Sharp, Ark, and Lindsey Amazeen, and figured that this was the best foursome to stick with in order to make it further in the game. The next four rounds, Lord watched as the opposition was voted out one by one, leaving her alliance of four to comprise the final four of the game. It was rumored that the season would be a final three, and as such, the final four immunity challenge would be crucial to making the final tribal council. At that point, many members of the jury recognized the constant challenges that Lord had to overcome, and coupled with being a fan favorite personality, was favored to win a final tribal council if she could make it. At the final four challenge, Lord was unable to win, maybe because of her trip mid-challenge to the spiritual center on Northeastern's campus. At tribal, her fellow allies realized the threat Lord would pose, and voted her out 3-1. Upon leaving the tribal council area, Lord received a round of applause from both the jury and the final three, an unprecedented act in Survivor Northeastern. At final tribal council, Emma was planning on voting for her long time ally Sharp. However, after Sharp failed to mention Emma in his opening statement and after he cited other relationships he built in the game as stronger than the one with her, Emma became emotional. While asking her questions, Emma was sure to make everyone know how she felt, which ultimately ended up with her switching her vote from Sharp to Ark. Alex did however end up winning the season by a vote of 4-2-1. Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing Voting History {| class="pvh" |- ! colspan="3" 's Voting History |- ! Episode ! 's Vote ! Voted Against |- ! 1 | April | - |- ! 2 | colspan=2 Charybdis Tribe Immune |- ! 3 | Lauren | Zaid |- ! 4 | colspan=2 Azure Tribe Immune |- ! 5 | Dana | Caitlyn, Dana |- ! 6 | Andy | Andy |- ! 7 | colspan=2 Azure Tribe Immune |- ! 8 | Ece | - |- ! 9 | Zaid | - |- ! 10 | Zaid | - |- ! 11 | Ghalia | - |- ! 12 | Milo | - |- ! 13 | Ece | Lindsey, Ece |- ! 14 | Lindsey | Lindsey |- | |